I'm Not Most Girls
by Neko Demon Yuki Korihana
Summary: Eve wasn't your typical teenage girl. She's anti-social and would much rather be left alone rather than talk to people. Being bullied daily doesn't help much either. So how does three transfer students change that? ((T for minor language))


Yuki: So I was eating my lunch and I got hit in the head with an idea brick…  
Chung: Ow?  
Yuki: Yes ow. But I got a new fic out of it u.u this is a one-shot and don't worry I am writing the 4th chapter of "All Is Fair In Love and War." I'm half way done. I just need another 500-1000 words. I think a lot of people can relate to this fic cause I know I can.  
Els: Oh yay. Another one of the depressing stories about your life -.-  
Yuki: *shoots his leg with Silver Shooter* ^~^  
Els: MOTHER OF EL THAT FUCKING HURT  
Yuki: That was the point ^~^ Raven finally gets his fic with Eve~ XD  
Raven: Tch  
Chung: What about me?! D:  
Yuki: I'm working on it! Any who on with the fic! Raven disclaimer!  
Raven: Yuki doesn't own Elsword

* * *

Classes~  
Eve: Code Nemesis  
Raven: Veteran Commander  
Elsword: Infinity Sword  
Chung: Deadly Chaser  
Ara: Yama Raja  
Rena: Night Watcher  
Aisha: Void Princess

Oh ya I should mention ._. they're all human

* * *

Eve was a quiet girl going to ElHigh. She had no friends and only a few acquaintances. She was an otaku for anime/manga and video games. To put simply; she wasn't your average teenage girl.

Eve was walking to school as usual. Once she got to the front gate a purple haired girl knocked her books out of her hands, as usual. The girl and her friends laughed at silver haired girl as she picked up her books. They laughed and called her names until Eve left their sight. Just a normal day for Eve. She took her seat in the corner next to the window at the back of the class room. There was one seat behind her, one next to her, and one in front of her. No one wanted to sit with the otaku. It was "uncool" to even be seen with her. Of course it wasn't always like this. The purple haired girl and Eve used to be friends. Then one day the purple haired girl just said they didn't want to be friends anymore

* * *

_Eve was running down the halls, looking for her friend to give her the manga book that she was talking about for so long._

_"Aisha I got the new volume of that manga you liked!"_

_"Manga? Who has time for something as stupid as manga?"_

_"But I thought..."_

_"Get away from me you geek! I have better things to do! Your ugly nerdiness is ruining my makeup."_

_All Eve did was watch her former friend walk away from her with another group of girls while laughing at Eve._

_"Aisha who was that girl?"_

_"Just an ugly nerd."_

* * *

Eve never trusted anyone anymore after that. Anyone that came along only fell to Aisha's influence and ended up laughing at Eve with her. Another girl in the group, Rena, used to be Eve's friend too. Then she joined Aisha in making fun of Eve. Everyone was against Eve. Everyone hated her for no real reason. She was just, that weird girl that stayed in the dark corner of the classroom. The silver haired girl set her homework on her desk and buried her nose into a manga.

"Alright class!" Ms. Stella yelled while banging her ruler on her desk. "We have three new students today so please treat them well! Come on in you three."

Three boys, a red haired one, a black haired one, and a cream haired one. One by one they walked in and introduced themselves.

"Hiya! I'm Elsword!" Said the red haired one.

"Raven."

All the girls in the class, excluding Eve of course, scream shrilly when the black haired male said his name. Eve covered her ears in hopes of muffling out some of the screaming.

"I'm Chung! Nice to meet all of you!"

Yet again all the girls in the class started screaming. Some of them fainted due to the addition of three "hot" boys in their class. All Eve did was stay in her quiet little corner and read her manga, trying to ignore everything else around her.

"SILENCE!" Yelled Ms. Stella, glaring at everyone in the class. The class instantly quieted down. "Good now that that's over, where would you three like to sit?"

Elsword looked around the classroom and spotted Eve in her corner, nose buried in her manga. He turned to the other two and they nodded in response.

"We'll sit next to the silver haired girl in the back." The red headed boy said to the teacher.

Eve's head snapped up and the classroom filled with the uproars and complaints of the girls. The teacher's eyebrow twitched as she continued to take in the yelling and screeching of the girls. The trio just shrugged the other girls off and made their way to their new seats next to Eve. The silver haired girl once again focused all of her attention to the manga she was reading and didn't even notice the three making their way to her. Elsword sat behind Eve, Chung next to her, and Raven in front of her. Elsword tapped Eve's shoulder and she looked behind her and glared at the red haired boy.

"Hiya I'm Elsword!"

"Ya, I know. I heard you while you were standing in front of the class." Eve snapped coldly.

Elsword and Chung laughed sheepishly while Raven just stared at the front of the class. Ms. Stella said that she had something to do so it seems that it was a free period. Elsword took particular interest in Eve's manga and reached over her shoulder and took it from her. Eve growled and slapped Elsword hard across the cheek and took her manga back as he nursed his now red cheek.

"Fucking El that hurt!"

"That was the point you idiot."

Chung was pointing at Elsword's cheek and laughing while Raven had a smirk on his face. The red head glared at the two and yelled that it wasn't funny. Obviously Chung disagreed and continued with his laughing fit. Eve sighed and went back to her manga as the two argued on, paying no attention to Raven. The raven haired male watched his friends argue with each other out of boredom. After the two had settled their little argument, Elsword turned his attention back to Eve.

"Look I'm sorry I took your manga from you. It was stupid for me to do and I'm really sorry. Can we put that behind us please?"

"Apology acknowledged but not accepted. Now what do you want? You just going to bother me and laugh at me or leave me alone?"

The trio blinked curiously wondering what would make her say that.

"Why would we laugh at you?" Chung asked.

"Cause I'm the weird otaku girl. No one likes me. No thanks to the purple haired bitch."

"I heard that!"

"GOOD!" Snapped Eve. Anger flared in Eve's usually emotionless eyes. Once the flames of anger died down Eve sank into her seat and continued to read her manga. The trio talked quietly between each other, carefully making sure that the silver haired girl didn't hear them.

"Why did she say that no one likes her? She seems pretty cool. Plus she gave Elsword a good slap." The cream haired boy said with a snicker.

"I said this before and I'll say it again, NOT FUNNY!" The red head whispered with the tone of a scream. "I'm guessing the purple haired bitch is Aisha. She seems like a snob."

"Probably cause she is. She really needs to wear more cloths." ((Oh ya, here they don't have to wear uniforms :3 lucky -.- Aisha's just in her Void Princess... cloths cause it's not really armor -.- the others are in casual cloths :3))

Elsword nodded in agreement. Raven just sighed and decided not to take part in this little chat about Eve. After they finished their little chat Elsword and Chung crowded around Eve with mischievous looks on their faces.

"What do you two want?" The silver haired girl asked without emotion.

Chung pouted. "Eve don't be so mean! We just want to be friends! Plus you like manga! That's awesome!"

Eve looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You'll just find me uncool and leave me to rot like the others did."

"No we won't!" Exclaimed Elsword.

"Guys just give it up. She's probably just acting like this to get attention." Raven stated coldly.

Elsword and Chung stared at Raven with wide eyes and their mouth dropped slightly, not believing what their friend just said. Eve stood up and slammed her hands on the desk, her amber eyes filled with rage and sadness. The entire class quiet down and stared at the girl that's usually so quiet.

"Well I'm sorry if I like anime and manga. I'm sorry I don't like shopping and sleep overs. I'm sorry if I rather stay home and play video games than party and get drunk. I'm sorry that I'm anti-social. I'm sorry that I have trust issues. I'm sorry I'm not most girls!"

Everyone stared at Eve with wide eyes and dropped mouths. Who knew that the girl that was at the center of all the bad rumors around the school, was actually just a little different? Everyone directed their attention to Aisha, who laughed sheepishly. She had a lot of explaining to do. Eve gathered all of her things and stormed out of the classroom even though it was only first and Chung got all of their stuff and followed her leaving Raven to think about what just happened and what he just caused. After a few minutes he ran out after the two and Eve.

* * *

Eve ran to the school garden and sat under a cherry blossom tree. She shoved her ear buds into her ears and watched the light pink petals fall from the tree. She didn't notice the trio of guys run up to her panting. She had her eyes closed and her music blasting in her ears, trying to block out the rest of the world. When she did open her eyes she just stared blankly at the three standing in front of her. Elsword removed the ear buds from her ears and looked into her eyes.

"Eve, Raven did mean what he said. Please don't hate us."

The girl laughed sadly with tears in her eyes.

"What's there to be sorry for? Just leave me like everyone else did."

Raven walked up to Eve and crouched down in front of her. Eve turned her head to avoid eye contact.

"Eve look at me."

She turned her head and found herself looking straight at him, into his amber eyes. Amber just like hers.

"Eve I'm sorry. I thought that you were acting lonely and like everyone hated you because you just wanted attention. But after hearing what you said made me think otherwise and told me that I was wrong. You seem like a really cool person to hang around with and I really am sorry for saying that you just wanted attention. So please...forgive me?"

Eve breathed in and smiled just slightly.

"Apology acknowledged but not accepted."

The three smiled.

"Does this mean we're friends now?" Chung asked.

"I don't know. Does it?"

Elsword laughed and held his hand out.

"You're not alone! I'll be your friend!"

"Me too!"

"As will I."

Eve smiled at took Elsword hand. He pulled her up and pushed her towards Raven. The girl bumped into the black haired male's chest and his face got tinted with a light shade of pink. Elsword and Chung snickered at their Raven haired friend. This would be a long year that's for sure.

* * *

"Eve! Eve I got it!"

Chung ran into Eve's house, excuse me mansion, with a copy of the new game they've all been waiting for. It's been a few months since they three joined and needless to say they're all stuck on Eve now. The four were inseparable. Eve, Raven, and Elsword who were all sitting in Eve's living room in front of the TV playing the older version of the game in Chung's hand. Chung tripped over a wire and faceplanted on the carpeted floor. Elsword paused the game to laugh at Chung who had so hilariously fallen on his face. The cream haired teen got up and rubbed his face then proceed to yell at Elsword for laughing.

"Chung. The game?" Raven said as he held out his hand for the game disk.

"Oh, right." Chung handed Raven the game and set up one more controller for himself.

Eve stopped Raven before he could put the disk into the console.

"It's movie time. Elsword what did you have planned?"

The red head grinned evily and held up a disk case.

"Scary movie time!"

Everyone else sighed as he switched the TV from console to the DVD player. He popped the disk in and hopped on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Chung sat on the floor and Eve and Raven sat next to each other on the other side of the couch. They all thought that Elsword had picked another lame scary movie. Turns out it wasn't that lame. After an hour into the movie, Chung was hiding behind the couch. Eve was still... unfazed. Raven just stared at the screen. Elsword laughed at everything that happened. Even when the lady was cut to slivers.

_"Dammit it's not working! Oh who am I kidding. Why would something as cliche as that happen?"_ Elsword thought to himself. His plan to get Eve and Raven together had failed. Or did it? He looked to his right and found Eve and Raven curled up together, asleep. Maybe it didn't totally fail. He decided to torture poor Chung and kept playing the movie till the end. After that they all fell asleep either on the couch or the floor.

* * *

The next morning was no different then any usual morning after they spend the night at Eve's. They wake up, panic that they're going to be late, then rush out the house running to their school. There would be one thing that would be different today though.

"Raven. When the hell are you planning to ask her out?!" Elsword whispered to the black haired teen.

"Today when we get to school so don't get your panties in a bunch!" He snapped back.

Instead of heading directly to the classroom like they usually do, Raven took Eve's hand and began to drag her off with the other two following closely behind him. Raven finally stopped and let go of Eve's hand when they got to the cherry blossom they became friends under a few months ago. Instead of the light pink flowers, the tree held leaves of a beautiful green. Eve looked around curiously wondering why he had brought her there. Of course Elsword and Chung called almost the entire school to the tree to witness what was about to happen. Of course Aisha was there. They wouldn't miss the chance to piss of the girl that had hurt their dear Eve so badly. Raven took a deep breath and looked Eve dead in her eyes.

"Eve a few months ago when we first met, we had a rough start. I said something that I shouldn't have and I got you upset. But under this tree is where we became friends and these past few months have been the best I've ever had. Now I want to take it a step further under the same tree. Eve, would you do me the favor of becoming my girlfriend?"

The silver haired girl stared at the black haired male, unsure of what to say. After a few long nail biting moments she finally spoke.

"Yes but, why me?"

Raven already had the answer to the question. He smiled at her and answered.

"Because you're not most girls."

He cupped the Eve's cheeks and pressed his lips on her, sealing their lips in a kiss. Eve gladly returned the kiss. Elsword and Chung high-fived each other with wide grins on their faces as they watched their best friends kiss and their worst enemy march away in anger.

* * *

Yuki: And done ^~^ I know it was a bit rushed and cliche DX please don't hate me! And I know that Elsword was there for half of the fic u.u" sorry about that...  
Raven: It sucked  
Yuki: You're so mean to me! *Runs away in tears*  
Els: *Hits Raven with the hilt of my sword* Now look what you did. Again!  
Raven: Tch  
Els: Now go comfort her! I bet you would be happy if was a fic for you and her .  
Raven: Tch *Goes to comfort Yuki*  
Chung: ^~^"... Review, favorite, follow mina! Ja ne! 


End file.
